Near field communication (NFC) enables the wireless transmission of data over relatively short distances. NFC technology enables simple and safe two-way interactions between electronic devices, allowing consumers to perform contactless transactions, access digital content, and connect electronic devices with a single touch. NFC complements many popular consumer-level wireless technologies by utilizing the key elements in existing standards for contactless smart card technology. NFC is compatible with existing contactless smart card infrastructures and thus it enables a consumer to utilize one device across different systems. There are various types of NFC devices, for example simple NFC tags, stickers or cards, NFC-enabled mobile devices such as smart phones, and NFC readers integrated in point-of-sale (POS) terminals. An NFC tag or NFC card is usually a passive device, i.e. it does not have its own power source but instead it is powered by a field generated by another NFC device, such as an NFC reader. More complex NFC devices may operate in different modes, specifically: a reader/writer mode, which allows an NFC device to read and/or write passive NFC tags and stickers; a peer-to-peer mode, which allows the NFC device to exchange data with other NFC peer devices; a Host Card Emulation (HCE) mode, which allows the NFC device to act as an NFC card. An emulated NFC card can be accessed by an external NFC reader, such as an NFC point-of-sale terminal. Host Card Emulation (HCE) is the presentation of a virtual and exact representation of a smart card using only software.